You're Mine
by komatose
Summary: Katara is an A-list actress, living without a care in the world; until her male co-actors begin being threatened and the same note is left on the scene. Officer Zuko is put on her case.
1. Lights, Camera, Action

To get started: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender… No quirky "If I did…" comment, cuz I'm rather glad I don't… I don't own Cass beer, or the storyline for their new CF either…(I'm just gonna name everybody…no chance of lawsuit…knock on wood…)

It may become apparent as I write or on what I write about, but I'm really into the k-pop scene (dramas, movies, music). It litters my internet tabs and iPod space. I got the story idea from the newest (as of Feb. 2010) Cass beer CF. There's a really...deep (maybe) drama version for a beer commercial. I thought it would be corny, but it's actually good. I loved it ^^. I'll explain the parts according to if you've ever seen the new CF. I'm afraid to give too much away…-_-'

**Zuko is Taecyon**

**Jet is Yoon Eun Hye (I know Eun Hye's character is a girl, but I switched it up. Jet is still a guy)**

**Katara is Nichkhun (same situation for Aang)**

**Aang is Junsu**

**Haru is the stalker girl (err...guy)**

I'll try to keep it as chronological to the CF as possible, yet having to change the…events to fit the Zutara theme (Sorry, Aang and Katara just give me a …I'm not sure if this is going to be a one-shot, two-shot, story, I dunno…. =/ Anywho, onto the story…

* * *

"Turn to the left, Katara."

She turned only her body a little and tipped the glass a bit less.

"Okay…and CUT!"

"This seems more…erotic…than it's supposed to be." A man in a black suit shifted the bottle in his hand to rub his chin.

"I agree." A second guy jogged up.

Katara looked over to the side and, seeing her manager and best friend by the monitors that showed all the videos, she waved.

"Hey where were you?"

"I was using the bathroom."

The photographer adjusted the camera before announcing that filming was complete.

"Really good shots today, Ryan and Katara." He moved over to the computer on his right to review some of the shots.

Katara disentangled herself from the male model that was Ryan. "It was nice working with you," she told him as she looked around. "Oh!" she exclaimed happily, "I see Jet and Aang!"

She moved gracefully away from the cameras to her friends. Aang, handing her the water bottle, briefly greeted Ryan with a nod.

"You two make a great couple," Jet gushed, taking his hands from his blazer pockets to fix Katara's white dress and hair.

"Thank you," Ryan said

Katara whispered into Ryan's ear, "I'm free after this."

Ryan was new to the whole modeling scene. For him to land this part with_ the _Katara Hanson was major in itself, but for her to take interest in him outside of work? He tried to maintain the cool exterior that he had kept up so far, "Oh really? Let's change and get some lunch."

Katara giggled as she wrapped her arm around the one offered to her. She sat down at the table, smiling at Ryan cheerfully. Suddenly, Ryan's chair gave away; sending him crashing to the ground before he could register that happened.

Katara was immediately by his side, a panicked "Are you okay?" spilling from her lips.

"Yeah, I…just need to pull myself together…"He gradually got up, dusting himself off. "If you don't mind, I'd like to take a rain check on that meal."

"Of course! Call me if you need anything." She watched as Ryan was led off to another part of the studio by his entourage. This was weird. She had sat in the chair not 10 minutes ago, and when he sat down, it collapses? "I guess we can go back now. My schedule's free for the rest of the day, right Aang?" she said turning to her manager. Before Aang, she had gone through three managers in a year and a half. When Aang came to her, she thought this would be another futile attempt at finding a good, honest manager. The first 3 weeks, longer than the others had lasted, he spent memorizing numbers, people, and events. Katara was surprised when Aang had come to her house early to remind her of an event at on a talk show. That was 2 years ago. Other than Jet, she trusted Aang with her life.

Jet, her other companion, had been with her for pretty much all her life. He was probably the only childhood friend she still talked to. They had met in 4th grade, and since then, been joined at the hip. They had even gone through the awkward best-friends-trying-to-be-more phase in high school. It didn't last long, for both had picked different colleges: Katara's in England, and Jet's in California. They had agreed that the distance was too far to keep up a relationship and to just go back to being best friends. Katara had spent 3 years studying to be a vet, but after her roommate convinced her to try out with her for a small part in a commercial, she put veterinary school on the back burner. She kept in school, until acting started taking up more of her time and forced her to quit school once she got her college degree in Veterinary Sciences. He appeared up at public event Katara was making a guest appearance at, and they went back to being best friends.

"Yep. You're free. Wanna go grab that lunch?" Aang said, scrolling down the agenda in his Blackberry.

"Mm. Let me just change." Katara briskly walked off to her dressing room, thinking of what she wanted for lunch today.

"That was weird…"Jet watched as she walked off, "the whole falling thing with Ryan. I hope he's okay."

"Yeah. I'll have to remind Katara to check in on him in a few days." Aang put his phone in his pocket. He turned to a woman passing by. "If you have time, could you tell Ms. Hanson to hurry up?" He turned back to Jet. "I forgot I have to go visit my parents."

"You shouldn't be so tied into Katara's schedule that you forget your own."

"Yeah. Yeah…I've been told…"

"Jeez. I'm done. You didn't have to send someone to come get me."Katara came back out after a few minutes in jeans, a racers tank, and boots replacing her white dress. "Shall we?"

The minute the doors were opened, the chatter and flashes of paparazzi ensued. For the three, this was normal. The accuracy of rumors where asked along with how deep her relationships were with any men she encountered, or her thoughts on scandals going on with other celebrities. As always, the mob was ignored and tuned out.

Jet slowed down for a minute to scan the crowd. _There. Same spot… _He looked at the teen male. His brown hair covered most his face and reached past his shoulders. He wore a heavy looking, dark green jacket, despite the warmer New York City weather. Through his bangs, he seemed to be glaring at the world from light green eyes. The boy's eyes caught Jet's. It felt longer than a few seconds, but because Jet couldn't read what his glare meant, he kept staring.

"Hey!" Jet broke the trance and jogged after Aang and Katara.

* * *

"Hey!"

The man didn't stop running; he didn't even turn around.

"HEY! I said stop!"

The officer tried running faster but couldn't catch up. He had been chasing this man for a lot longer than he had intended. The cop slowed down, looking ahead to see a set of stairs on the right. He knew the stairs were a short cut, having known this district like the back of his hand. The officer ran down the steps, skipping the last four as he always had. He hid at the corner waiting for the culprit's steps to come close enough for him to catch him. Just them, the man ran past and stopped not two feet away to catch his breath.

"It's over." The cop stood in front of the offender waiting for him to do something else dense, like trying to run away.

"Not this time." The man tried to swing at the officer's face but was quickly spun around.

"This is-what?-the third time I've arrested you?" The cop cuffed him and proceeded to dragging him to his car, "Come on."

________________

"I'm back, Arwin…"

"Zuko. You beat you're last record by five minutes." An officer filing papers noticed Zuko drag in the culprit.

"Yeah. It would've been better if I didn't have to catch him again at all." He shoved the man in chair in front of his desk.

"Yah!" Arwin passed by the cuffed male whose defiant look was wiped clear off his face and smacked him with the folder, "You better behave yourself!"

"It's alright. I got it." Zuko sat down across from the man, "Andrew Shaye. We have gone through this before. This time, you're here for assault. The victim said there were two guys. Who were you with?" Andrew stayed silent. "This is serious, Shaye! A girl was thrown out of the window and a guy has several broken bones."

"She shouldn't cheat on me." Andrew had a smirk on his face."Yeah. Uh…I think she got the message. You're lucky she's not dead! You would've been in deep shit if she was. Dammit! Just tell me who else was there. "

"…It was another guy she was sleeping with…Apparently he found out she was pregnant and he stormed over to her house. I was already there because I had caught her with the other man… This guy came in and started breaking shit and we started fighting. For me, it was an accident she ended up out a window…That's what happened. So I don't know nobody's name."

"You better be telling me the truth. We'll know when the DNA results come back in." Zuko got up glaring at Andrew when Arwin popped his head in the door.

"Hey, Zuko. We got another call. I'll take it or do you want to?" Arwin was hoping he wouldn't have to. He was new to the force, so Zuko had urged him to take the past few. He just wanted to be done for the night.

"Nah. I'll put this one away and I'll go," Zuko sighed.

"Thank you!!" Arwin smiled.

"Lazy ass rookie," Zuko muttered under his breath as Arwin left the room.

* * *

Don't ask where the name Arwin came from….I honestly couldn't tell you… Err… I guess this is the part where I'm supposed to go "reviews please!" or "Reviews make me happy!" or some mess like that…. But I get a funny feeling asking for reviews… so I won't ask…but if it floats you're fancy…I won't stop you…


	2. A Hard Habit To Break

**2nd chapter…wow... I guess I can do anything if I put my mind to it…**

Zuko walked casually into the bar. He sat down at the bar in the same spot he occupied every time he came: second to last, farthest from the door. He could see everything that happened in the pub contently. Maybe because he had been on the force so long or out of natural habit, he always felt he had to keep watch on everything around him. Nothing ever happened, though. Maybe a small quarrel here or there, but nothing to make a negative reputation of the establishment. He glanced at the people around him. A couple, a few small groups, loners like himself sitting on the stools.

"Your usual?" said the bartender, sidling up to Zuko's end at the bar.

"If you wouldn't mind, Mickey." Zuko nodded, propping his hands interlocked under his chin.

"Here From the guy in the grey, four seats down." Mickey gestured in the opposite direction.

Zuko looked down the bar at the man. He recognized him after a minute. Most of the time, they ended up her at the same time, but either way, they both stayed the latest.

"Tell him thanks."

"Tell him yourself." Mickey wiped his hands on his apron and walked away.

Zuko heard the seat beside him shuffle. He looked over and saw the man.

"I'm Jet." He said holding his hand out.

"Zuko. Thanks for the drink." Zuko shook Jet's hand apprehensively.

"Whoa. I'm not 'bout to hit on you!" Jet held his hands up in defense. "I thought it might be time we introduced ourselves."

"Oh…I didn't think that at all." Zuko tried his best to sound convincing, "Anyway…you're here pretty late. You work midnights or something?"

"No. I have a hectic day…worrying about my client all day."

"Client?"

"Yea. I'm a stylist for my best friend. She's a bit reckless with her… dates."

"How reckless, if you don't mind me asking?" Zuko shifted to look straight at his new companion.

"It's not anything soap opera dramatic. Just…she likes to mess around a lot."

"Have you talked to her?" Zuko questioned.

"Yeah. She just says worry about herself. She says she doesn't sleep with them…but you know, sometimes things get out of hand."

"Maybe she's just trying to live her live to the fullest now…settle later." Zuko tried to be optimistic for the man.

"I guess. I hope that time comes soon."

"It'll get better." Zuko's cell started ringing, "Ah. Mind if I take this?"

"Nah. Go ahead." Jet smiled.

"Thanks." He looked at the caller ID, "What, Arwin?"

"Hey, Zuko. We got another call. I'll take it or do you want to?" Arwin's voice sounded hopeful for the latter. He was still somewhat new to the force, so Zuko had urged him to take the past few. He guessed Arwin just wanted to be done for the night.

"No. I'm out already. I'll go," Zuko sighed.

"Thank you!" Arwin smiled.

"Lazy ass rookie," Zuko muttered under his breath as Arwin ranted on the call details.

"You have to go?" Jet asked when Zuko was finished.

"Sorry. Job calling. Thanks again. "

"No problem. Good luck." Jet watched as his bar buddy left. Now, he would have to wallow in his emotions alone.

"Katara…"

"Ungh…."

Jet sighed. He stood up from kneeling beside the couch Katara was passed out on and looked around her apartment. Beer cans and take-out boxes littered the coffee table.

"Who was over last night?" Jet began the routine questions, "What happened?"

"Uhh…" Katara sat up from the couch, still in her clothes from yesterday. "Who? ...Oh. Ryan. We just ate. I drank…after I made sure he left..." She ran her hands through her hair before plopping back down.

"Come on…" Jet kneeled back down. He reached to brush some hair out of Katara's face.

"YOU! UP! NOW!" Aang yanked her front door open. "Katara! Again?" Aang shoved the newspaper at Katara.

"Yah! Wait…What?" She instantly was wide awake at the sight of the front-cover headline: 'TOP ACTOR IN SEVERE CAR CRASH.' "This is about-"

"You were with him last night…weren't you?" Aang calmed down while he switched the TV on.

"Yeah…But Ryan said no one saw him. Is…he ok?"

"For now. Who knows after seeing this." Aang handed her a folded manila colored paper.

"Not again…" Jet put his face in his hands.

Katara unfolded the note…Same message as every time before:

I LOVE YOU, YOU ARE MINE.

Katara crushed it in her hands, "Why? Why won't they stop!" She threw the note across the room.

"I'm calling the police." Aang stood up looking away from the television.

"You're just calling? I thought you called the first time." Jet leaned back in the chair, glancing at Katara.

"I was naïve. I didn't think it would get like this. No one was ever hurt before." Aang paced the room a bit, and then finally nodded his decision towards Katara, "Katara, you're more than my client. You're like my sister. I'm not going to let you, or anyone else, get hurt over some psycho. Stay here with Jet for the day. Don't answer the door. Jet, do you mind?"

"I'll be here. I'll always be here for you guys." Jet pulled a blanket from the couch, wrapped it around Katara, and sat her down.

"Thank you…" Katara hunched her shoulders forward and looked like a scared little girl more than ever.

"Has Miss Katara come to visit him?"

"Has any more information been said?"

Zuko stopped here the reporters after that. They were getting more brazen to come this close to a victim's hospital room.

"You can't question him. He's not awake." A man, Zuko guessed Ryan LeMaster's manger, stepped out of the room, sliding the door closed half-way.

Zuko flashed his badge and took out his card. "Zuko Shen. It's alright. I'm police. Here is my card. When he wakes up, call me. Do you know anything?"

"Not much." The man graciously took the card, "I had to take care of personal business. I left earlier than usual. He said he was going to let Miss Katara know he was okay about an earlier incident and then go home."

"It's a start. We found his phone, but it'll be kept as evidence for a week or two."

"Of course. However long it takes to find out what happened." The manager then excused himself back into Ryan's room.

Zuko walked away, taking out Ryan's phone from a plastic bag. Pretty amazing it lasted through the crash. He should look into this model. Concentrating again, he looked at the last dialed numbers: his mom, manager, some other people he didn't recognize, then Katara. She was the last person he called last night, at 9:30, but only for a minute or two. He would go there first before the other contacts. He dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up.

"…Hello?" A man's voice answered.

"Yes. Is this Ms. Katara Hanson's phone?" Zuko glanced over at the crowd of paparazzi behind him.

"May I first ask stop who's calling?"

"Officer Zuko Baek of NYPD. I'm calling about the accident involving Mr. Ryan Weiss. I would like to know if she would be up for questioning."

"Oh. Yes. Hold on. I'm her manager, Aang Ken, by the way…. " Muffled voices were heard in the background. "Yeah. She's willing to be questioned. Would you like me to text you the address?"

"Yes. That will be fine. I'll be there soon. Bye." Zuko hit the end button and stuffed it back in the bag.

He had heard about Katara, the young actress/model that blew up on the scene with her debut in _Umbrellas_. She hadn't won an Oscar yet, but everyone expected it would happen sooner or later. Zuko had seen one of her more recent movies, but only because his sister and friends forced him. He couldn't stand those sappy, lovey-dovey movies, which seemed to be the only type of film she could play in. Katara was given high marks for the film, but he wouldn't sit through one, deliberately, any time soon.

He thought about the actress some more as he drove to her address. She was beautiful and intelligent, no one could deny that; but she had a problem being a little too flirtatious. _She's not slutty or anything…_, Zuko thought, _she's just a little too comfortable. _He had worked for celebrities before. He had seen her type before. Zuko hoped with all this, her scandals with different guys every month might end.

Zuko parked the car in front of a white Bauhaus style house. Surprisingly, the street was empty. No paparazzi, and no neighbor's cars, either. Before he could even ring the doorbell, a young bald man answered the door.

"Officer Baek, I take it? I'm Aang, the one you spoke on the phone with." He ushered Zuko into the house and towards a couch. "I'll go get Katara for you. Please, sit here."

Zuko waited on the couch. He looked around at the décor. It was somewhat elegant yet modern. Glass tabletops, and metal was abundant, yet hints of color were spread throughout the room in the pillows, and rugs. The colorful items seemed to be the only hint of anyone living here for the room was immaculate. His attention was turned to the person coming down the stairs.

"Officer Baek?"

**Last chapter, I forgot to mention that it was beta'd by Arecelia. I hope I'm spelling that right. ^^' This chapter was not beta'd, so I did my best on my own. If anyone wants to be my beta, I would be glad for the help. End of the school year is extra busy for me, so I'll try and write when I have time. Sorry in advance ^^'**


End file.
